Breaking the Rules
by staffy08
Summary: Collection of wee!chester drabbly one-shots in Dean's POV. Chapter 6, now up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hell to pay

"Dean, I swear to god, if you don't stop teasing your brother there'll be hell to pay."

Well there is a statement that you couldn't possibly let go unchallenged and besides, Sammy shouldn't have ratted you out cause payback's a bitch.

But your payback would be put on hold for a while, because Dad is gonna be back from his hunt soon. And while you respect the older hunter that had threatened you so politely, you would definitely rather piss him off than your Dad.

Three weeks, three friggin weeks of looking at Sammy's smug little face while he thought you couldn't touch him. Three weeks; before you had the pleasure of sitting opposite him at the table when that smug smile was wiped right off.

"Boys, you're staying at Bobby's again for a couple of days while I hunt this werewolf."

The two day drive to Bobby's house was without a doubt one of the best you ever had. You don't remember how many times Sammy asked you if you needed anything or if you had enough room in the backseat. He even offered you some of his MM's when you finished yours.

The looks your Dad sent you were full of confusion but that didn't matter. You accepted the MM's and were grateful for the extra leg room, nevertheless payback's a bitch.

Noticing the worried look on his face after Dad bid you farewell, made you stop and rethink everything. He's your brother and you love him, of course you'd be upside down and six feet under before anyone found that out, but still.

Back to the brother bit; were you overdoing it, after all you really didn't wanna hurt the kid. Then again he's a Winchester not some wuss, he should be grateful that your spending your quality time toughening him up. Was that convincing? Oh crap…

It was four hours before you decided to scrap that thought process. Little Sammy had just told Bobby about a certain girl that you may or may not have kissed the other week. You were currently sitting at the kitchen table listening to Bobby's version of "the birds and the bees", wait… did he just say cockroach?

An hour later and the unsettling yet extremely accurate (and thus even more disturbing) conversation is finally over. You smile to yourself when the thought crosses your mind that Bobby might tell Dad about the conversation, ha, that phone call you had to hear.

Now then, where's Sammy…

"Dean, I didn't mean to tell him, honestly. It, it just kinda slipped out."

Yeah Sammy, you know. Besides you're not all that pissed at him but you are extremely bored, there's only so many cars a guy can fix before completely loosing it.

"Keep digging!"

Dean Winchester, you are an Evil Person. Yup, that you are. But seriously it's not your fault the kid believes everything you say, even when it is something crazy like 'Dad says you need to practice digging graves'. That line was of course the reason why your currently in the "garden" freezing your ass off. He's been at it for a hole half an hour and at the moment the only thing you could bury in there would be an anorexic pigeon.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Oh, crap.


	2. Not quite fast enough

Not quite fast enough

"…so then I shout 'hold on there partner'…"

You definitely can't let him watch anymore Westerns.

"…and he turns around and says 'what d'ya want squirt' and I said 'I'm not a squirt I'm a Winchester'…"

And that's the part where he confused the teachers, seeing as you were signed into the school under the names Jack and Joseph O'Neill. Joseph, huh, Judas more like.

"…and then I gave him a piece of my mind and I said…"

The kid had looked like he was gonna faint (quite funny actually), though more from the fact that Sammy was using words that half the school wouldn't learn for a few years, than the fact that he was in any way threatening.

"…then I turned on my heels and left…"

Sammy in heels, now there's a thought. You start to get extremely frustrated, most people stop after they have 'left' but no Sammy was still talking…

"…and after school he came up to me and said that he was sorry and that he would stop bullying people."

"Sam! All I asked was why Dean's…"

That's your name, better pay attention again…

"…hand is bleeding."

"Oh right course, sorry Dad. He got into a fight again..."

Again? Again? What does the kid mean by again?!

"...must have lost, because he refuses to tell me who it was with or what it was about."

Yup, now was definitely the time for that quick, yet graceful, exit plan that you had been practicing.

"Dean…"

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"…can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

Ok, so it's not quite as fast as you thought but you did make it to the door. Maybe next time you should head for the stairs, that way…

"Dean."

This is not going to end well. Ok, you're outside, just stay cool. Well that won't be a problem it's fing freezing out here.

"You beat that kid up didn't you?"

Of course I did.

"Who?"

"Don't play that game with me Dean."

Oooh a game…

"Don't know what you're talking about…sir."

Oh sure, piss him off even more.

"Good job son, always looking out for your brother, just like you should."

Well this brings a whole new meaning to the word gobsmacked.

"Umm…thanks, Dad."

"I knew it! I just knew it. Un-be-lievable. Of all the stupid things to do! I can't believe you Dean. I can't talk to you right now. Go and wash the car or something."

What!? He played you, you, the master manipulator have been fooled. No!!! Ok, breathe, just breathe that's the key.

"Yes, sir."

Well that's the last time you're doing anything for anyone.


	3. Door or Window

Door or Window

"Wake up, come on Dean, wake up! "

No, this can't be happening, go away…

"We're in a hotel room…"

Well that explains a lot.

"…there aren't any chimneys…"

Ok, it's official, your brother, Sammy Winchester is three fries short of a happy meal!

"…what do we do know?"

Tie him to his bed and stick a sock in his mouth. Go on, do it. No, he's your brother, be nice. Think happy thoughts...

"Maybe we could leave the door open…"

Might as well hang up a sign saying: 'Open house-kill what you can'.

"…or a window."

No a door would definitely be more welcoming to anyone in need of an easy kill, besides that window is kinda small…

"Should I ask Dad?"

Not much point Sammy he would say 'door' aswell.

"Dean, are you listening to me?"

No Sammy, just lying here chewing a brick…, honestly.

"Course I am"

"Will you help me?"

Yeah Sammy, right off a cliff…

"So?"

Cool it, no need to get annoyed.

"You know I will."

"So what do we do?"

Sleep sounds good…

"Dean?"

"Sammy what the hell are you talking about anyhow?"

"Presents of course."

Oooh "presents of course" what the friggin hell does that mean? Now you're even more confused.

"Huh?"

"Santa Dean! How will he bring us are presents if we don't have a chimney?"

As if we've been good enough for pr-- wait……what?!!!


	4. To call or not to call

_AN: First off I would like to thank anyone and everyone that has been reading and/or reviewing the previous chapters, I hope you've enjoyed them. _

_I know that the summary says these drabbles are in Dean's POV but I wrote this one by request of a friend so it's in John's. I hope no one minds and if you do, well then...sue me (not that that would do you any good, cause the most expensive things I have are Supernatural DVD's and I protect them with my life). _

* * *

To call or not to call

"Will you stop moaning and call her…now!"

What on earth is going on now?

"I don't want to Dean."

"The hell you don't."

Watch your language…

"It's just that, well…"

"Come on Sam spit it out."

Not so aggressive Dean or he'll never open up.

"I don't know what to say."

Huh, he's never done that with you before.

"Sammy Winchester at a loss for words, hand me the calendar I have to write this down."

Dean…

"This is serious Dean, how do I know what to say?"

"Well you could ask someone for help. You know someone that you can talk to about such things."

Dean you know we can't afford a blinking shrink…. honestly.

"Talk to who?"

"Me."

Oh Lord.

"You?"

"Yes me. In case you hadn't noticed I talk to girls quite a lot."

Not when I'm around you don't.

"You don't talk to them Dean, you hit on them, there's a difference."

"What difference?"

"Talking to them is so you can get to know them better, hitting on them is so that you can get into their pants."

How does he know all this stuff…

"Well then where's the fun in talking to them, huh? Oh wait, I know this one. The fun is; so that at the end of the conversation you know whether she likes cats or dogs, pink or blue, Zeppelin or Jackson, MMs or Smarties, kinky or…"

"Okay enough, I get what you're saying Dean, thank you."

Jackson, Jackson who?

"I still don't know what to say to her."

Why on earth is he worried about what to say to a girl? Oh my god, he's worried about what to say to a girl, as in he likes her. Sammy likes a girl, he's too young to like a girl.

"She's a girl Sammy, not a friggin werewolf."

"Talking to a werewolf wouldn't be all that hard, it's not like they can make fun of you."

"Call her now!"

Oh sure Dean encourage him why don't you.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Fine!

"Oh, hey Dad, didn't think you'd be back yet."


	5. Time for a toast

_AN: I was considering threatening everyone physical harm if they didn't review - but I'm back on my meds, so I'm simply going to say: Thank you to everyone that has been reading the previous chapters and I hope you like this __one aswell. :)_

* * *

Time for a toast

"Dad says we're going to be here a while, so..."

God knows where 'here' is.

"…we need to buy some things to make the flat more homely."

Homely? Where does he come up with this stuff?

"Come on Dean, you know I'm right."

Of course you are.

"All right, all right. What do you wanna get then?"

"I think we should go down every aisle in this shop and pick up everything we want."

We? We! Where did the 'we' come from? He's not to blame any of this on you.

"Sounds like a plan."

So, aisle number one contains… aha DVDs, Cd's, DVD Players, TVs, Video recorders and everything else that the kids at school talk about. Not that there is anything wrong with television. But when a kid walks up to you in the morning and asks what you watched last night before even saying 'hi', you just know that they're still going to be living with Mommy at the age of thirty.

"Let's try the next one Dean."

And we're following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader wherever he may go…..

"After you Sammy."

Aha. Now we're talking. Coffee machines. This is definitely the right aisle for you.

"You're not getting one Dean."

That's what you think.

"Not getting one what?"

"A coffee machine, I know that you live off the stuff but coffee machines are really expensive."

"I do not live off it."

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Only four."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning Dean."

"And your point is?"

"My point is that… ooh look, a toaster."

What?! Hey, where is he going? Oh, now he's completely lost it and what does a toaster have to do with anything?

"Look Dean. This is what we need."

The hell we do.

"Why?"

"To make toast."

A toaster makes toast, well why didn't you think of that…

"You want a toaster?"

"Yep, put it in the trolley would ya."

'..put it in the trolley would ya..' No I won't!

"How come you get a toaster but I can't have a coffee machine?"

"A toaster will feed us Dean."

"Only if you put bread in it."

Nice one Dean.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Let's keep going."

"After you, princess."

Dean Winchester, if looks could kill you would be upside down and six feet under round about now.

So, off to the next aisle. Oh no, books and stationary. Sammy is gonna be here all day.

"I'm gonna have a quick look at the books Dean… if that's okay?"

Surprise, surprise.

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes and the kid is still looking at books. Un-be-lievable.

"Come on Sammy, let's shag ass."

Apologies for the language but this place is bloody boring and it's… wait just one minute. Who is that? She is smokin'.

"Okay Dean, I'm ready. Next aisle."

Nice timing Francis.

"Just a minute Sammy."

"You're not going to pick up girls here Dean, you promised."

Damn that kid has good memory.

"Fine. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had better not pick any with flowers on, Sammy."

Why do people feel the need to have a whole aisle with china and glasses? A plate is a plate, you don't need six different sizes.

"As if I would Dean. Let's just get plain white. We need cups, plates, bowls,…"

Kitchen sink…

"…glasses and some cutlery."

"I'll let you pick Sammy." Generous person that you are…

"Okay. We're gonna need some of these and oh look they've got some of those huge coffee cups."

"That's all well and good Sammy but we don't have a coffee machine, remember?"

"Let's get some of these glasses."

"Ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Probably not, but it's worth a try."

Cheeky little...

"Dean come on, let's check out the next aisle."

Yes Sir.

"Coming."

So what do we have in the next… oh great. We have now entered chick heaven.

"What say you we skip this aisle Sammy, unless you've suddenly gotten in touch with your feminine side and now have a craving to buy make-up?"

"Funny Dean, very funny."

I have my moments.

"We should get some shampoo, shaving cream, that sort of stuff."

Okay, shampoo. Where is the…aha. Oh crap. Why don't any of them just say 'shampoo', why do they all have different colors? You couldn't care less whether or not the bottle is blue or green and who gives a st what it smells like?

"I've got everything Dean, shall we?"

Shall we what?

"Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Dean, I would like to introduce you to a few things in this aisle. On the left we have vegetables and on the right we have fruit."

Yeah and I would like to introduce you to my fist.

"Now then this is a carrot…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you dragged me around that fing shop for two hours."

"It wasn't that bad Dean."

"The hell it wasn't."

"You know sometimes you are a real ahole. You just have to complain about everything. All I wanted was for us to have an apartment with something other than plastic cups and left over take-aways everywhere. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. What's in the bag?"

"Here take a look."

"It's a toaster. You went back and got me a toaster?"

"Don't give me that look, it's just a friggin toaster."

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading._


	6. Dragons, Dracula and Carrie

_AN: While I'm sure that no one has had any sleepless nights or any other withdrawal symptoms - I am really sorry for not updating this sooner. I finished posting it over on snville and then completely forgot to update over here. Memory loss at such a young age, I think I should apply to be in the Guinness book of world records... lol_

_Oh and obviously I don't own anything but there's no harm in dreaming... ;) Anyways... on with the story._

* * *

Dragons, Dracula and Carrie

„Now then Dean, I want you to look at these pictures and tell me what you see. Okay, here is the first one."

She calls _that_ a picture, it's hardly a Picasso. What do you see? Other than a piece of paper that someone has spilled ink all over, not much. What the hell does she expect you to see?

"A dragon."

"A dragon?"

Oh this is going to be so much fun.

"Yes, I see a dragon."

"Well that is umm interesting. Let's move on to the next one."

Does she actually get paid to do this? Maybe she should have the psyche evaluation instead of you. This of course brings us back to the reason why you're here. When you get your hands on that kid he's gonna wish he was never born. First you're gonna…

"Dean. You aren't suppose think about it for so long, just say whatever pops into your head first."

Yeah right, as if the woman would appreciate you giving her exact details on how you plan to torture your little brother.

"Dracula."

"Excuse me?"

What, is she deaf now?

"Dracula."

"Dear boy, are you telling me that in this smudge of ink you see Dracula."

"Yes ma'am."

Now would be the right time to have those puppy dog eyes that Sammy uses on everyone.

"All right. What about the next one?"

Technically you can't blame all of it on him. But if he hadn't run around the school grounds telling everyone that his father was out hunting werewolves then the headmaster wouldn't have asked you if you had planted that idea in his head. And if he hadn't asked you then you wouldn't have had the chance to be your usual sarcastic self and respond that; no your father was not out hunting werewolves, he was in fact hunting a wendigo. That of course was the reason why you were currently sitting opposite the most boringly nice person you have ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Dean?"

Ugh, she's talking to you again.

"Julia Roberts."

"Dear boy are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course ma'am. Why? Did I say something wrong?"

Oh yeah, lay it on thick.

"No dear, not at all, if that's what you see then fine."

Dean Winchester you are a mighty fine liar. Besides it isn't your fault that Julia Roberts looks like that.

"Let's move on then. I'm going to describe a situation to you and I would like you to tell me what your feelings are towards said situation. Okay?"

Just nod, no point encouraging her.

"I want you to imagine that it is Thanksgiving. There's a family sitting together around a table and everyone is saying what they are thankful for."

"Cheesy."

"Cheesy… okay."

You're quite surprised she didn't ask whether or not you meant Cheddar or Emmentaler.

"Next I would like you to imagine a high school prom. The dance floor is full of people dancing, there are couples having their picture taken. Everyone is laughing and having fun."

"Carrie."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Don't laugh, do not laugh. Keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol."

"You like her then."

"Not enough to take a bath with her."

"Okay. Next I want to ask you about your family."

_Silence_

"Why don't you tell me a bit about your brother?"



"Sammy is a good kid."

Why is she giving you that look?

"Is that all you have to say about him?"

"He gets good grades, I think it's cause he's got his head in a book all the time."

"Do you read a lot as well?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

She asks way too many questions.

"Too busy."

"With your homework?"

We get homework? Hmm, must remember to ask Sammy about that.

"No."

"Why are you busy then?"

Cause you've got to look after Sammy 24/7. Clean Dads weapons, do some research for him and if you've got time, sneak into the local bar and hustle some pool.

"Doing stuff."

"Do you think it would be possible for you to answer any of my questions with more than two words?"

Sure, if the questions weren't so boring.

"No."

"All right then. Tell me about your father."

Lady you really don't wanna know.

"What about him?"

Damn it, that was three words.

"Do you have a good relationship with him?"

"Yes."

"Does he do things with you?"

Yeah last week you got to help him with an exorcism.

"Sometimes."



"What sort of things does he do with you?"

"Just… things."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

School therapists really aren't your type.

"No."

"Your teachers told me that you are quite sarcastic."

And proud of it.

"Aren't you going to say anything to that?"

"You didn't ask me a question."

"No, no I didn't, did I? Tell me about your mother."

_Silence_

"Dean."

"You've read my file."

"Yes I have, but I would like to know about her from your point of view."

_Silence_

"Does your father talk about her much?"

"Lady I'm gonna say this once and once only so listen up. My mom is none of your business and you have no right to talk about her."

"Dean, I know what you're thinking but-"

"If you knew what I was thinking you'd be running to the door screaming for help."

"Anything you say in here stays between us."

"Then why are you taking notes? Bad memory?"

"Do not take that tone with me."

"Are we done here?"

"No I still-"

"Dean, what is going on?"

Oh great, now dad's here.

"You must be Mr. Winchester, I am Mrs.-"



"Dean get your rucksack, we're leaving."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_1o minutes later, in the Impala_

"You all right Dean?"

"Yes sir."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk about mom enough."

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. :)_

* * *


End file.
